


Unexpected Love

by FanficFixation



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Two Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficFixation/pseuds/FanficFixation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since Sanji and Zoro's relationship changed for the better and everyone is surprised when they find out about there unexpected love for one-another. When trouble forms on the horizon they both fight to protect what they love, - each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Warnings – Minor swearing and Yaoi romance.
> 
> Disclaimer – Not going to both writing one as I'm sure you've heard it all before XD
> 
> This is the first yaoi I have written and I have to say I'm quite please with it so far, so I really hope you enjoy reading it. Back ground info like setting, character ages and so on will become clearer throughout the story . But for now I will leave you to read :)
> 
> Thank you to my sister The Androgynous Alchemist for reading through my story.
> 
> Enjoy! : )

Unexpected Love

Chapter 1

As sleep released him from its clutches, Zoro reluctantly woke. His senses buzzed, pulling him into an unwelcome state of consciousness. His face twitched as he felt the morning sun gently warming his face, and in the back of his mind he was sure that he could hear a familiar voice calling his name.

'Zoro.'

He ignored his thoughts and snuggled deeper into the soft, plump white pillow beneath his head and nuzzled the familiar warm mass that lay beside him.

'Zoro!'

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as his brain tried to comprehend the somewhat confusing situation.

'Zoro!'

Groaning, his right eye fluttered open, squinting at the bright light. Before he could comprehend anything, he felt a sharp jab to his left hip.

'Ow! What the-'

'Oi! Wake up you lazy git!'

He was awake in an instant, and looked down too see a very grumpy blond glaring up at him in annoyance.

'Let go of me you moron, I want to get up!' Sanji growled.

Zoro's muscular arms were wrapped tightly around Sanji's slender waist, holding him firmly against his toned chest, locking him in place. Zoro closed his good eye wearily and groaned, mumbling sleepily as he buried his face into the crook of Sanjis neck; his face twitched as soft, wispy blond hairs tickled his nose. He was interrupted from peace once more when the blond in his arms began to wriggle and squirm in frustration.

'Let me up!'

Zoro smirked groggily; his eye remained closed as he chuckled softly.

'Can't do that.'

Hearing a low growl, he looked down to see Sanji shifting in his arms so he could look him in the eye.

'And why the fuck not?' Sanji barked in response, his hair fell over his right eye like a curtain, messy and tussled from sleep.

Zoro gazed intently at the grumpy expression on his face and merely grinned.

'Didn't say please.'

'I'll make you say please in a minute right after I kick your fuc-mhhh!'

Sanji's words were cut short when Zoro leaned down and kissed him on the lips affectionately, effectively silencing him. After a brief moment, the green haired man pulled back and rubbed the sleep from his eyes; yawning loudly.

'You're too loud in the mornings…' he mumbled tiredly.

Sanji glanced at his green haired companions tired expression then looked down at the strong pair of arms still holding him firmly in place.

'Yeah, well you're too clingy,' he grinned, watching Zoro's face heat up.

Reluctantly, Zoro unwrapped his arms from Sanji's waist and watched the blond disappear into the bathroom languidly.

He glanced wearily at the clock sitting on the bedside table next to him, reading the large red numbers.

'09:05'

Zoro groaned in discontent and pushed himself up to rest on his elbows and ran and hand through his short, choppy green hair. As much as he'd like to stay in bed all day, he knew he couldn't. Dragging himself from the soft, white comfy bed sheets, he lifted his arms above his head and stretched, arching his back like a cat. He let out a sigh of content as he felt his muscles ache and shoulder joints pop.

There was a click and Zoro turned to see Sanji standing against the bedroom doorway, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers and a loose fitting white pyjama shirt, all the buttons remained undone. Zoro felt his insides quiver at the sight and when he saw the appreciative look in Sanji's eyes the feeling grew.

'Like what you see love cook?' he teased.

Sanji rolled his eyes, exhaling smoke.

'You wish idiot,' he smiled.

Seeing Zoro standing in his boxers, he quickly strode over to the dresser in the corner of the room and opened the top draw; he reached in and pulled out a short sleeved grey t-shirt and tossed it in Zoro's direction.

'Get dressed, we're going shopping shit head,' he mumbled around his cigarette. Grabbing a pair of dark blue jeans, the blond returned the bathroom for a shower.

Zoro picked up the grey shirt that had landed near his feet and tossed it at the foot of the bed. He glanced over his shoulder, and noticed that Sanji had left the bathroom door wide open. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he crept silently towards the bathroom like a predator. He could hear the clanging of the water pipes and the humming of the electric shower. Peeking through the doorway, he saw Sanji standing in the shower cubicle, rinsing the shampoo from his hair. Leaning against the doorframe, Zoro looked on; admiring the view.

He became almost hypnotised as he watched the clear water from the shower head trail down the blonds back and down his hips. Unable to contain himself, he let out a low moan of appreciation. Sanji turned around almost instantly, seeing the hungry look in the green haired mans eyes made his face heat up with embarrassment.

'It's rude to stare!' he snapped, crossing his arms in irritation.

'I don't care, ' Zoro's replied with a low growl.

Sanji reached out and snatched a wet flannel from the side of the sink and threw it at Zoro, hitting him on the shoulder with a wet smack. Zoro smirked as he looked at the flannel resting on his shoulder and the drops of water trickling down his arm.

'Ahh jeez look what you did, now I'm all wet,' he grumbled, feigning annoyance.

Sanji smirked triumphantly and turned to pick up a bar of soap. Continuing his shower, he noticed Zoro was still stood in the doorway grinning mischievously. The blond raised an eyebrow questioningly and Zoro smirked at his confused expression.

'Now I'm all wet, guess this means I'll have to join you.'

Zoro quickly slipped off his boxers and tossed them over his shoulder carelessly. Sanji couldn't help but stare at his lovers toned muscular body and the scars littering it, one covered his left eye and another stretched from his left shoulder and across to his right hip. He could feel his body tingle as he absorbed the sight.

He was staring so intently he hadn't realised that he'd dropped the soap.

'You idiot!'

'Who you callin' an idiot?' Zoro asked the skinny blond standing beside him.

'I said tangerines you moron, these are oranges!' Sanji snapped in response.

'Tangerines - smangerines, whatever. They're all the fuckin same,' Zoro grumbled.

Sanji sighed when he saw Zoro pouting.

'Don't pout moss head it doesn't suit you,' he mumbled, tossing the oranges into the shopping trolley, he pushed the trolley further down the aisle.

'Yeah? Well your face doesn't suit you curly brow,' the green haired man teased.

Sanji growled threateningly and continued to push the cart.

'I'm gunna take those oranges and stick where the sun don't shine,' he grumbled as he reached out for a bag of lemons.

Zoro leaned against the side of the trolley with his arms folded and smirked.

'I look forward to it love cook,' he purred.

'Remind me to leave you at home next time,' Sanji spluttered indignantly, his ears slowly turning pink with embarrassment.

Swiping the shopping list from Zoro's hands, he scanned through the list until he reached the bottom, his eyes resting on the last item they needed. Grinning he scrunched up the paper and shoved it into his back pocket. The blond glimpsed over his shoulder at a green crate of produce and then looked back at Zoro.

'Go get some broccoli, broccoli head.'

Zoro growled, making Sanji's grin broaden in satisfaction.

'Chop chop moss head, your family are waiting for you.'

Zoro stomped over and plucked a bag of broccoli from the crate before tossing it into the cart.

'I'd rather have green hair then a curly eyebrow,' he retorted.

Sanji hummed in amusement.

'Whatever you say broccoli.'

'Oi!'

He threw his head back and laughed at Zoro's protest. Zoro looked at Sanji, then at the trolley next to him. Sanji followed his gaze and saw a sudden malicious glint in Zoro's visible eye. In one swift movement Zoro grabbed the trolley and ran with it, straight towards the blond in front of him.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Sanji shrieked, running down the aisle as fast as his long legs would carry him, Zoro followed closely at his heels.

Zoro grinned and laughed, chuckling with glee.

'Who's laughing now love cook?'

15 minutes later, after a long chase around the supermarket, Sanji looked on in amusement, watching Zoro struggle towards the boot of the car, juggling 8 heavy shopping bags in his arms. The green haired man growled as he watched Sanji leaning against the car bonnet, casually puffing away on a cigarette, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. The blond grinned as he observed Zoro's obvious discontent.

'Whos laughing now?' he teased, mimicking his partners earlier words as he mumbled around his smoke.

Zoro pouted childishly as he dropped the shopping bags into the boot of the car and he shook his arms, easing the tension away.

'Laugh while you still can, when we get home I'm gunna make your life a misery,' he growled .

Sanji flicked his cigarette to the ground and crushed it beneath his shoe, grinning at the expression on Zoro's face.

'Promises promises,' he smirked. 'Now get in you moron, we haven't got all day.'

Sanji climbed into the jeep and slammed the door closed, Zoro followed soon after. When the pair were both belted up, Sanji turned the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the busy car park, muttering insults under his breath as another driver came close to hitting a wing mirror. Zoro lounged back into the cream leather seat where he currently rested, his black trainers scuffed the surface of the dashboard as he propped up his feet lazily.

'Get your feet off the dashboard you cave man!' Sanji barked, he eyes flickered towards Zoro's feet momentarily before shifting his full attention back to the road.

'Nah- don't think I will,' the green haired man retorted in amusement as he watched Sanji become more aggravated.

'You have 10 seconds algae head, to remove your feet from the dash before I stick this gear stick up your arse!'

'You seem tense cook, maybe you need a massage,' Zoro purred teasingly.

Sanji glanced at Zoro momentarily, taking in the malicious glint in his eye as felt Zoro's hand wonder across his leg. Sanjis visible eye widened almost comically as he realised what he was planning.

'Don't even think about it asshole!' he spluttered.

Zoro's hand crept further up Sanji's leg, slowly past his knee and trailed up his inner thigh. He leaned in forward, close to Sanji's ear and licked the bottom of his lobe, nipping it playfully.

'I love it when you're angry,' he whispered.

Sanji felt himself shiver at Zoro's intimate touch, his heart sped in his chest and he felt himself become hot. He grit his teeth and forced himself to concentrate on his driving.

'You're entering dangerous territory moss head,' he growled, he tried to focus on the traffic lights ahead but all he could think about was Zoro's warm touch.

'If I end up wrapping this car around a god damn tree, I swear if the crash doesn't kill you I fucking will!' he hissed, Zoro hummed in amusement.

'I look forward to it,' he growled huskily.

Zoro trailed his hand up the inside of Sanji's warm thigh and began massaging it, slowly moving his fingers in circular motions. Sanji's fingers clenched the steering wheel tightly as he tried to fight his senses. His insides buzzed and his stomach was filled with a tingly warmth, as Zoro's hand trailed dangerously higher he couldn't help but let out a low moan. Zoro nuzzled his face into the crook of Sanji's neck and chuckled in amusement at the blonds reaction.

'You know you can't stay mad at me' he mused.

Sanji groaned in response. 'No but I can try.'

It seemed as if luck was on Sanji's side as within a few minutes they finally reached the apartment block, the blond was glad; if it had been a moment longer he was not sure he could have controlled himself. He knew Zoro would never put him in immediate danger, but it still didn't stop him from worrying from time to time.

Sanji backed the car into the nearest empty parking space and put on the handbrake before pulling the keys from the ignition. He reached out for the door handle, muttering under his breath.

'Stupid moss heads and their wondering hands…'

Just as he was about to let himself out, a strong pair of hands pulled him by the collar of his shirt; before he could protest he found himself in a deep kiss. Instinctively he leaned forward, shifting himself closer to the welcoming presence next to him. Eventually when he pulled away for air, he saw Zoro's lone dark hazel eye staring back at him, the left eye concealed by a closed eyelid with a scar running across it.

Sanji's face turned pink with embarrassment as he realised Zoro had caught him staring. Zoro laughed and ruffled Sanji's hair with one hand before getting out of the car.

'Love you shit cook' he teased, slamming the door shut.

Sanji stared dumbfounded at the back of Zoro's retreating figure as he watched him head for the apartment. Suddenly something clicked in Sanji's brain, he leaned out of the car door and growled in annoyance as he realised something.

Zoro had left him to carry all the groceries from the boot of the car.

'Get back here shit head!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings – Yaoi romance scenes and minor swearing.
> 
> Here is the next chapter, If you like it give it some love; dont forget to let me know what you think :)
> 
> Enjoy

** Unexpected Love **

** Chapter 2 **

‘Oi, idiot! Where did you put the god damn noodles?’ Sanji huffed as he opened up the nearest cupboard door and began rummaging swiftly through its contents, he tossed packages to the side hazardly.

‘In the cupboard,’ Zoro smirked, leaning back casually against the wooden oak chair he was currently sat on, he looked on in amusement as the blond growled in frustration, throwing more stuff out of his way.

‘There not in here shit head!’ the cook snapped.

‘They are, your just not looking hard enough,’ the green haired man teased.

‘Shut up!’ Sanji spun round on his heel and growled viciously, glaring daggers at Zoro. He turned and continued rifling through the contents of the cupboard, muttering obstinacies under his breath. He crouched down low, bending his long slender legs; allowing him to reach in even further.

Zoro watched the scene in front of him unfold with great pleasure. As Sanji bent down he couldn’t help but stare and admire the cooks toned backside, which was showing through his tight, skinny black jeans.

‘There right as the back love cook, you’ll have to bend down a little more…’

‘Oh for god’s sake!’

Sanji leant forward as far as he could, scanning his eyes around for a small noodle packet. Zoro stared at the view in front of him, transfixed at the sight of the blonds trousers tightening even more, highlighting his curvy figure; dangerously so.

‘Yep, your arse sure does look good from this angle’ he purred.

The chef quickly snapped his head up at the unexpected comment, instantly regretting the action when his head hit solid wood with a loud thud. Zoro laughed at Sanji’ unusual facial expression, which was a mixture of anger and surprise.

‘Ow, you fucker!’ he hissed, standing up he began rubbing his sore head. ‘What the fuck are you laughing at shit head?!’ he barked, still rubbing his tender head.

Zoro eventually stopped laughing and wiped his eyes, he stood up and strolled over to the kitchen counter next to Sanji, wincing slightly as his bare feet padded across the cold, tiled floor. Wrapping his arms around the blond, he nuzzled his face into the crook of his warm neck and pressed a light kiss the light prickly stubble along his jaw.

‘Want me to kiss it better?’ he teased smugly.

‘Oh that’s it, you’re going down!’ Sanji growled.

Before Zoro could grasp his words, the cook had leaned over the counter top swiped a spatula from the side. The green haired man quickly let go of him and darted to the side, just in time to avoid a painful smack.

‘Hey, what gives?!’ he shrieked, scrambling away as Sanji shot after him; waving the metal spatula in his hand around like a deadly weapon. The pair paused momentarily when they were separated by the kitchen table, Zoro stood at one end and Sanji at the side nearest the door; preventing Zoro from escaping. The pair eyed each other suspiciously, each daring the other to make the next move.

‘Tell me where the god damn noodles are and no one gets hurt’ Sanji glared, slapping the spatula against his hand repetitively. Zoro crossed his arms and snorted in disbelief.

‘You wish’

Sanji grinned maliciously at his companion’s words and Zoro felt his face pale when he saw the evil look in the pair of grey, blue eyes focused on him.

‘Have it your way then’

Sanji lunged round the side of the table and before he could blink, Zoro felt a abrupt smack and a burning sensation at the back of his left thigh.

‘Ow!’

He scurried away, rubbing the back of his leg in discontent. Sanji smirked in glee as the spatula made a thwacking sound.

‘Ow! Put the spatula down you sadistic creep!’

The cook grinned as his green haired partner shrieked and dived towards the sitting room to avoid another hit. Just as he turned the corner, Sanji skidded on the slippy kitchen floor and his foot collided with Zoro’s right ankle; sending him off balance and tumbling to the floor. Zoro landed on the soft carpet on his back with a soft thud.

Before he could make another move Sanji pounced on him, straddling him around the waist, pinning him firmly in place. He raised his arm and was about to go for a second hit when Zoro began to wriggle and squirm underneath him.

‘Ok, Ok I give! Have mercy love cook!’ he pleaded, chuckling at the predatory look on Sanji’s face.

Sanji tossed the spatula aside and glared at the man beneath him and promptly flicked him in the middle of the forehead hard.

‘Where are the fucking noodles you ape face?’ he growled menacingly. The green haired man winced slightly at the minor pain inflicted to his head, but soon smiled deviously.

‘Top cupboard, left hand side’ he smirked.

Sanji glared eyeing him suspiciously.

‘If they aren’t in the cupboard Marimo, I swear I will destroy you.’

Zoro merely smiled innocently.

‘I wouldn’t lie to you sweetheart’ he teased.

‘Sweet heart my arse’ the blond growled.

Sanji shifted his weight slightly to one side so he could retrieve the spatula he’d thrown aside earlier, in the hope of returning to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. As he let go of Zoro’s arms and leaned sideways he suddenly lost his balance and toppled over. Before his fingers could reach the cooking implement they were swiped away when Zoro grabbed him by the shoulder and flipped him onto his back, pinning his arms above his head by the wrists with just one hand.

Zorto sat comfortably on Sanji’s stomach with a cocky smirk on his face as he held him firmly in place. His good eye gazed at the good looking face below him, he could help but hum in amusement as the blond eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

‘Come here often?’ he teased.

‘Let me up you arse!’ the cook spat, he began tugging his arms and wriggling his torso to free himself.

AS he wriggled and squirmed his hips grinded against Zoro’s and he felt his flush. His green haired lover leaned down and pressed a kiss to his exposed collarbone.

‘w-what are you doing?’ he spluttered. Sanji could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he looked up and saw his partner looking him in the eyes. The expression on Zoro’s face was ravenous, he smirked and leaned in close and nipped Sanji’s ear.

‘I’m working up an appetite’ he whispered huskily and pressed Sanji into a deep heated kiss.

When the two eventually parted for breath he leaned down further, to Sanji’s neck and began trailing soft kisses along his throat and sucked the soft, porcelain flesh. Sanji had stopped fidgeting and was unable to suppress a moan when he felt one of Zoro’s warm hands wonder up his shirt and caress his stomach, just above his waistline. He shuddered under his touch as the green haired man’s hand rested upon Sanjis right hip, massaging the flesh in small circles.

‘Zoro’ he groaned, he could feel a familiar heat in the bottom of his stomach that flowed down to his groin, it felt as if all his senses were on overdrive and his heart was pumping fast enough it might burst. Through his half closed eyes he looked up to see Zoro lowering himself on top of him, the blond could feel his muscular chest pressing again him; even through the fabric of both there t-shirts he could feel the heat radiating from his body.

Zoro caught his gaze and smiled earnestly before kissing Sanji’s jawline, although he still had the cooks arms pinned above his head with one hand he used his free one to his advantage. His right hand slid from Sanji’s hip and slipped beneath his lovers jeans and under the fabric of his boxer shorts, squeezing a warm hardness.

The cook arched his back and let out a needy moan.

Needless to say the pair had soon worked up an enormous appetite.

* * *

 

‘I’m so full I think I might die’ Zoro whined, leaning back in his chair he pushed the empty plate in front of him across the table, rubbing his full stomach in discomfort. Sanji snorted as picked up the dirty dishes and cutlery.

‘No one forced you to have seconds you pig’ he mused.

Although he was scowling, Zoro could tell by the slight smirk on his face he was secretly pleased he’d enjoyed his food.

‘Come help me wash up you fat arse’ he ordered.

Zoro reluctantly rose from his chair and after a quick bone popping stretch joined the cook by the sink to help clean up.

‘So what if my arse is fat? I’ve never heard you complain before’ he retorted.

Sanji grabbed a clean blue dishcloth from the worktop and threw it at his partners head.

‘Shut up and dry you moron, before I drown you in the sink’ he growled, Zoro simply smiled in amusement at the cooks temper.

‘Anything for you princess’

After much bickering and teasing the pair soon found themselves in a comfortable silence as they worked. While the blond washed the dishes Zoro couldn’t help but stare at his hands at work. His hands and fingers were thin and delicate looking and moved in quick precision. His own hands however were quite the opposite, they were much bigger and tanned; very manly looking when compared to Sanji’s slightly feminine physique.

When the dishes were done Zoro reached out and took one of Sanji’s hands in his own and he couldn’t help but smile, they were a perfect fit.

‘What are you doing?’ the cook asked curiously, staring at his hand as Zoro entwined his fingers with his own.

He just smiled and tugged on Sanji’s arm, leading them into the sitting room where he pulled the blond onto the black leather couch. Zoro shifted to allow Sanji room to sit between his legs and let go of his hand to wrap his arms around his skinny waist.

‘Aww isn’t that cute, Marimo wants a cuddle!’ Sanji teased, he rested his arms on top of Zoro’s muscular ones and leaned back again his warm torso.

‘Shut up cook, its quiet time’ he mumbled. He lifted one arm from Sanji’s waist and rubbed his scarred eye with the back of his palm.

‘Stop rubbing it!’ the chef snapped, swatting his hand away from his face with a slap. The green haired man growled but then began to smirk.

‘That’s not what you said earlier’ he purred playfully.

Sanji growled and kicked him sharply in the back of the thigh.

‘Ow!’

‘Shut up you idiot’ the blond mumbled sleepily, Zoro yawned loudly.

‘Love you too love cook’

He lifted his legs and propped them on the arm of the couch, using it as a foot rest and used the opposite arm to cushion his head. Sanji wriggled is his grasp and moved to join him, pressing his body closely against the larger mans chest, he rested his head comfortably against the crook of Zoro’s neck.

Zoro closed his eye and smiled softly at the feeling of the blonds warm welcoming body cradled against his own and the soft long hair that his chin rested upon. The familiar warmth that had had wrapped in his arms made him feel safe and relaxed and soon had felt tired and drowsy. Just as he was drifting off into a comfortable sleep he was sure he felt one of Sanji’s hands slip into his own.

He smiled and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 

Just moments ago he was in a deep and comfortable sleep, but now Sanji found himself stirring as a loud, irritating noise penetrated his delicate ear drums.

_‘ I think, otonatachiwa iu, tadashiku ikiro kazuaru kotaeno nakade...’_

He groaned loudly and squinted as he open his tired eyes and looked around in confusion.

‘What the fuck Is the noise?’ he snapped angrily.

He want to know who was responsible for interrupting his comfortable and much needed sleep. He could feel Zoro shifting behind him as he sat up.

‘Watz wrong…’ Zoro slurred sleepily, opening one eye and yawning loudly.

He scrunched his face up in confusion and covered his eyes with his hands to block out a familiar sound.

_‘…Tadasu monoga sou, okashiterunoni ittai nanio, shinjireba’_

He sat up and groaned in self pity when he looked at the clock across from him and realised what time it was.

3.55 AM.

‘I should have know it would be you fucking phone that woke me up!’ Sanji barked grumpily as he picked up Zoro’s jacket from the coat rack and began rummaging through his jacket pockets.

‘Cant you keep it on silent like a normal person? I don’t wanna get woken up at three in the god damn morning with your shitty Asian ringtone!’ Sanji yelled angrily as he finally located Zoro’s phone.

‘Don’t get crabby with me shit cook!’ Zoro growled tiredly. ‘I’m not the one who rang my mobile!’

Sanji pulled the ringing device from the jacket pocket and tossed it in Zoro’s lap.

‘Whatever shit head, just answer it quickly before I have a nervous fucking breakdown’ the blond groaned, rubbing his temples. ‘I need a smoke’ he wailed, leaving the room to find an empty ash tray.

Zoro plucked his phone from his lap and squinted at the bright screen as he looked at the caller ID.

‘Ehhh?’

His eyes widened in surprise and he quickly took the call.

‘Luffy is that you?’

‘Zoro! I thought you’d never pick up! I bet you were sleeping again huh? Ahahaha!’ Monkey D Luffy’s familiar voice chuckled loudly down the end of the phone, Zoro growled at his comment.

‘Of course I was sleeping you moron, it’s nearly four in the morning you arse!’

The line went silent for a short moment before Luffy’s voice bellowed through Zoro’s eardrums once more.

‘Wow really?! Hahaha! Sorry Zoro, the time zone difference is so confusing sometimes!’

Zoro groaned forcefully and rubbed his temples.

‘… Do you need something Luffy? You know I love talking to you, but I also love my bed too…’ he sighed quietly.

‘Hahaha! Sorry Zoro!, hey I’m glad you reminded me; I wanted to tell you something!’ Luffy chirped.

‘Hmmm?’

‘I’m coming back!’ he squealed loudly, ‘Isn’t that awesome?!’ he chirped.

‘Eh? What do you mean coming back?’ Zoro asked, he rubbed his eyes tiredly and tried to make sense of Luffy’s words, which was difficult when he was still half asleep.

‘I’m coming home silly!’

‘Ehhhh? No way!’ Zoro was suddenly wide awake. ‘Coming home? As in like flying over on a plane?!’

‘How else will I get home silly! haha’ Luffy chuckled. ‘My flight leaves tomorrow, I can’t wait to see everyone Zoro; it’s been so long’

Zoro was speechless, it had been so long since he’d last seen his best friend Luffy and now suddenly and unexpectedly he was coming home. Zoro’s mind wondered to the rest of his old friends, it had been some time since he’d seen everyone else too and since they’d all been together as a group. Zoro was snapped out of this thoughts when he heard Luffy’s voice down the end of the phone.

‘… so Shanks said I should book a table for us all at the Honey Bee restaurant when I get back and I spoke to Nami and she said she thinks it’s a great idea! You’ll come wont you Zoro?’

Zoro was suddenly wide awake.

 All this talk about meeting up again? He couldn’t believe it, it was almost unreal. Before he could answer Luffy started rambling.

‘Oh no! I forgot I still haven’t finished packing and this phone call must be costing me a fortune haha! I better go, sorry for waking you Zoro; oh could you tell Sanji for me? I can’t find his number anywhere! I’ll text you real soon ok? Bye Zoro! haha’

‘Wait, Luffy! Don’t but the phone do-‘

He heard a click and then a long beeping tone as he was disconnected.

‘Ahhh moron!’ Zoro growled and tossed his phone across the room in frustration. It was just like Luffy to ring him at a ridiculous time and then leave him with so many questions unanswered, but Zoro could not bring himself to be angry with him. In all honesty he was pleased to hear from him , but right now he felt very confused.

‘Oi marimo’

It was only when he heard Sanji’s voice next to him that he realised he had been staring aimlessly at the carpet in front of him. He looked up at the blond and saw the weary expression on his face.

‘Oi what’s wrong?’

Zoro leaned back against the couch and gazed into the eyes of his partner, before whispering softly.

‘He’s coming home’

 


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Love

Chapter 3

It seemed as if time was passing unusually slow.

Everything was silent.

The only sound that filled the air was the faint clinking of a metal tea spoon hitting the inside of a white mug repeatedly as Sanji stirred a cup of warm tea on the kitchen counter. Across the room from him Zoro sat at the dining table with his head resting in one hand, his other hand moved gently from side to side as he absentmindedly tapped his fingers against the wood in a slow rhythm.  


He looked tired and his good eye was staring aimlessly at the back of his hand as though he were trying to stare right through it. The green haired man was in such a deep trance he barely noticed when Sanji placed a hot mug of fresh, steaming to in front of him.  


The blond frowned in discontent when he saw Zoro staring into space. He pushed the mug further across the table until Zoro snapped out of his gaze when he felt warm steam heat his face.  


He looked down at the drink in disinterest.  


Sanji pulled up a chair next to him and sighed.  


‘Drink it.’  


Zoro looked up at the cook wearily and reluctantly took a small sip of the hot beverage. The familiar taste of tea comforted him slightly but he still couldn’t help but feel uneasy.  


His best friend was coming home and soon he would see all his friends again for the first time in over two years. He should be feeling deliriously happy and excited.  


Instead he felt confused and anxious.  


He looked up in surprise when unexpectedly he felt one of Sanji’s hands grasp his own. As his fingers entwined with the blonds he suddenly felt a wave of calmness flood through him. Sanji smiled wearily when he looked down at their clutched hands resting on the table top.  


‘Stupid marimo,’ he mumbled. ‘You worry too much’ he said softly.  


Zoro smiled feebly and squeezed Sanji’s hand tightly.  


‘I know, but I cant help it…’  


He took another small mouthful of tea and licked his dry lips.  


‘I just keep thinking tha-.’  


‘Listen.’ Sanji interrupted him mid sentence. Zoro looked across at the pair of beautiful blue eyes focused on him.  


‘I don’t give a shit if no one likes what’s going on between us…’  


The blond let go of Zoro’s hand and scooted closer to him, pulling the man into a hug.  


‘Because whatever happens we still have each other, right?’  


Zoro closed his eye and wrapped his strong arms around the blond’s shoulders, burying his face into his warm neck. He sighed in content and held the man in his arms for what felt like forever, he felt content; like all his worries had been suddenly lifted from his shoulders. He sighed and breathed in deeply, the fresh smell of Sanji’s shampooed hair tickled his nostrils and the familiar smell calmed him.  


‘I love you shit cook’ Zoro mumbled.  


Sanji smiled softly and pressed a delicate kiss against Zoro’s chin.  


‘I love you too Marimo.’  


PAGE BREAK  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

‘Oi! What the hell are you doing up? Hurry up or we’ll be late you moron!’ Sanji yelled over his shoulder.  


The blond was stood by the front door with his dark blue coat and black lace up shoes on, ready to leave. The only thing stopping him was Zoro’s absence.  


‘Alright Sheesh! I’m coming man, don’t get your frilly pink knickers in a twist!’ the green haired man grumbled as he strode through the bedroom doorway wearing a bright red vest with the word ‘Lifeguard’ written on the front in big bold white letters.  


His hair was still damp from his morning shower and was pushed back messily. He quickly grabbed his black leather jacket from the coat stand and slid on a pair of black trainers before slipping his keys into a pocket. He turned and smirked when he saw the grumpy looking blond tapping his foot impatiently with his arms folded.  


‘We can go now princess’ he teased.  


Sanji growled and slammed the door shut behind them on their way out.  


‘Call me princess one more time and you’ll arrive at work in a fucking body bag’ he snapped, quickening his pace down the long flight of stairs leading to the car park.  


‘Feeling energetic this morning love cook?’ Zoro grinned.  


When they eventually reached the car Sanji groaned In self pity and rubbed his temples.  


‘Get in the car you fucking moron.’  


Zoro hummed in amusement but quickly did as he was told. The pair quickly buckled up and were soon out of the parking lot and on the main road. Zoro sprawled out in the passenger seat lazily and watching the world pass by out the window. The early morning traffic was slow moving and he couldn’t help but smile in hilarity when Sanji began swearing and bickering, grumbling at other drivers.  


‘Deep breaths cook’ he joked.  


‘Fuck off.’ the blond snapped. He gazed at the traffic lights he groaned when he caught sight of the large never ending queue of traffic in the distance. He grumbled and began honking the horn impatiently.  


‘Zeffs gonna murder me if I’m late again’ he wailed, pouting like a child.  


‘Don’t work Blondie,’ Zoro yawned loudly, ‘I’ll give you a good send off.’ he mused.  


‘If I die I’m gonna come back and haunt you asshole!’ the cook threatened, tapping his fingers on the dash in irritation.  


The green haired man beside him raised an eyebrow at the statement and smirked.  


‘Ooo I’m so scared,’ he taunted sarcastically, ‘You’d make a shit ghost love cook, seriously I’ve seen toddlers scarier then you.’  


Sanji glared daggers at his companion.  


‘If I wasn’t driving right now I’d be kicking your arse you stupid ape face’ he snapped.  


‘Then it would seem luck is on my side’ Zoro grinned cockily.  


‘Oh yeah? I’ll boot you out of this damn car while we’re going down a motor way, then we’ll see how luck you are’ the blond glowered.  


Zoro yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes sleepily.  


‘Nah think I’ll pass,’ he mumbled, closing his good eye he leaned his head back again the seat; ‘Wake me up when we get there.’  


Sanji glowered at his partners dozing figure momentarily before turning back and focusing his eyes on the long queue of unmoving traffic ahead. With a loud sigh he opened the window on the driver’s side and reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a half empty packet of cigarettes. Pulling out a lighter from his jacket pocket he lit a smoke and gazed into the distance in boredom.  


It was going to be a long day.  


PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK  


‘I said left you idiot!’ Sani yelled loudly.  


‘That is left!’ Zoro growled in annoyance.  


‘No its not that’s right you uneducated twit!’  


The pair continued to bicker and argue as they weaved in and out of a large crowd of people along a busy street in the centre of town. After sitting in traffic for another 15 minutes they had finally managed to park at a multi storey car park and now the two of them were on their way to work.  


Or would be if it wasn’t for Zoro’s bad sense of direction.  


‘Why do I put up with you?’ Sanji whined, grabbing Zoro’s hand he pulled him along beside him.  


‘Aww love cook wants to hold my hand isn’t that sweet!’ Zoro teased, grinning widely.  


‘Shut up you idiot people are staring!’ the blond spluttered, his face turning pink with embarrassment, ‘Besides it’s to stop you getting lost you moron!’  


‘We can’t all be geniuses like you’ Zoro snorted, narrowly avoiding walking into a sign post as they rounded another corner.  


‘Aha finally! About damn time!’ the cook exclaimed as a tall white building came into view, he tugged on Zoro’s arm as he quickened his pace.  


As they headed closer to the building the loud city noise of traffic and conversation began to fizzle out and eventually faded to a quiet murmur. The building was at the end of a long narrow footpath and surrounded by a large open field with many benches scattered around it. As they walked nearer a small swimming pool and large gymnasium became visible through the buildings clear glass windows, ‘Flex Fitness’ was written above the revolving doors in bold blue letters.  


‘I trust you don’t need my help to find the door?’  


Sanji released his grip on Zoro’s hand and rolled up his jacket sleeve, when he checked the time on his watch his eyes widened.  


‘Shit! I’m gonna be late!’  


He turned on his heel to make a quick dash but was stopped when he felt a tug on his arm.  


‘What the-?’  


He fell backwards onto something hard and was encircled by a pair of strong arms.  


‘Forgetting something?’ a deep voice purred.  


Sanji looked up at a familiar head of green hair and a lone eye gazing down at him.  


He growled and turned around to the offending man.  


‘Zoro let go of me or I will drown you in the god damn swimming pool.’ he threatened.  


‘Aww what, no goodbye kiss for the life guard?’ the green haired man pouted as Sanji glared at him grumpily.  


‘Don’t you have work to do? I’m pretty sure I can hear someone drowning…’  


‘How about I throw you in the pool, then we can do some mouth to mo-‘  


‘Oh for gods sake!’  


Sanji promptly interrupted Zoro and leaned forward, pressing his lips against his own. After a quick goodbye bye kiss he pulled away but was prevented from walking off when Zoro’s arms slowly snaked around his neck. He groaned in annoyance, so much for his idea of a quick getaway.  


‘Zoro I – mhmm!’  


Before he could finish his sentence the green haired man leaned in swiftly and caught the cook in another lip crushing kiss. Sanji was caught off guard when Zoro slipped his tongue into his mouth, he smirked when he heard the cook utter a quiet moan. He moved his arms down to hold Sanji’s waist and his fingers stroked his sides, feeling the firm outline of his hips.  


Eventually Zoro decided his fun was over, he let go and the pair parted for breath; he grinned deviously at the sight of the flustered blond in front of him.  


‘Have a nice day at work sweetheart’ Zoro winked cheekily.  


Sanji spun on his heal and began striding as fast as his long leg would carry him in the same direction the pair had just come from and began heading back towards the busy city. Just as Zoro began to walk 

through the gyms busy entrance he heard a distant voice shouting behind him.  


‘You can walk to work on your own next time marimo!’  


He smiled happily, he didn’t know what he’d do with his love cook.  


PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

‘Where have you been you shitty egg plant?!’  


As Sanji strolled through the back door to the Baratie restaurant, he found himself ducking almost instantly to avoid being hit in the temple by a large heavy saucepan.  


‘You trying to kill me you crazy old man?!’ the blond exclaimed, taking a few steps back to distance himself from the old man in front of him.  


‘Your late!’ the man grumbled, pushing his white chef hat up his forehead.  


‘It’s not my fault marimo gets lost!’ the blond snapped, striding over to the coat rack a short distance from the door, he swiped an apron from the clothes peg and pulled it over his head, fiddling with the ties on the back; glaring as he did so.  


The old man grumbled, frowning and stroking his beard.  


‘Damn green haired kid doesn’t know his arse from his elbow’ he huffed.  


Sanji snorted in amusement.  


‘What are you laughing at shitty egg plant?! Get to work; those potatoes over there won’t peel themselves!’ Zeff growled nodding towards the sink.  


He hobbled over to one of the many cookers on the far side of the kitchen and began fussing over various ingredients, meanwhile Sanji grabbed a peeler from a draw and began peeling vegetables over the sink, glaring moodily at the back of Zeff’s head and mumbling insults.  


‘Stupid geezer’ he muttered.  


‘You say something eggplant?!’ his adoptive father growled, eyeing Sanji suspiciously.  


The blond merely huffed and carried on peeling.  


As the morning went on conversation in the kitchen was virtually nonexistent. Other than the occasional table order, the sound of chopping and food preparation and the murmur of conversation amongst customers at the front of the restaurant, the kitchen remained silent.  


When lunch time approached Sanji finished washing the dirty dishes and cutlery and headed outside for a quick cigarette break when unexpectedly Zeff followed him.  


‘What’s wrong youngster?’ the aged man spoke calmly as he rested his back against the brick wall of his restaurant behind him with his arms folder, the fire exit door was propped open.  


‘Ehhh?’ Sanji frowned at the man in confusion as he smoked.  


‘Don’t play innocent with me kid’ the head chef snapped, ‘I may be old but I’m not stupid, something’s been bugging you all morning now spit it out!’  


Sanji glanced at Zeff before leaning back and resting his head against the brickwork behind him, he tilted his head and gazed up at the sky. He exhaled some smoke and sighed.  


‘Luffy called earlier.’  


Zeff stared and Sanji’s face, narrowing his eyes at his unreadable expression.  


‘So what?’ he huffed irritably, ‘’he rings you all the time, I’m surprised you have unplugged the phone by now’ he mused scratching his chin.  


The cook next to him was silent for a moment, he exhaled another breath of smoke and sighed.  


‘He said he’s coming home.’  


Zeff raised an eyebrow, confusion setting on his face.  


‘Well that’s good isn’t it? Shouldn’t you be happy that monkey friend of yours is coming back after a few years? Even if he is a pain in the arse…’ Zeff muttered, ‘his damn eating habits nearly put me out of business.’  


Sanji took a long drag of nicotine and then tossed his finished cigarette to the floor, crushing it under the toe of his shoe. He put his empty hands in his pockets and stared ahead, staring at a random spot on the pavement distantly.  


‘A lot’s changed in two year’s…’  


Zeff eyes widened in recognition.  


‘Is that what you’ve been so worried about?!’ he spluttered in disbelief.  


‘You stupid eggplant!’ he yelled, raising a leg he kicked Sanji in the side hard; the blond stumbled sideways in surprise. He caught his balance and began rubbing his side with his hand, wincing as he felt a throbbing bruise forming.  


‘What the hell was that for you arsehole?!’ he shouted angrily.  


Zeff stood still, his arms were by his sides with his fists clenched tightly in rage.  


‘You never told anyone did you?!’  


Sanji scowled and turned away to avoid his piercing glaze; his long blond locks covered his face. He didn’t grace the man with an answer.  


‘I’ll take that as a yes then’ the old man grunted, ‘Why didn’t you tell them you pansy?!’  


The blond didn’t move, staying hidden behind his curtain of hair.  


‘What’s the problem, too ashamed to admit to your friends your going out with a muscle head?’  


Sanji’s head snapped up, his face filled with anger.  


‘What? No! I-‘  


‘Shut up and listen to me you idiot!’ the chef snapped, he glared at the man in front of him with a lethal expression; daring him to interrupt. The blond scowled in annoyance, clenching his teeth tightly.  


‘Listen, you may a pain in the arse eggplant but I can tell your happy going out with that green haired moron, even if he does have the IQ of a chimp’  


Sanji looked up to meet Zeff’s gaze, but remained silent, Zeff sighed in frustration.  


‘What I’m trying to say is, grow some balls and just tell everyone your going out with him!’ the chef snapped, ‘if they really are your friends they’ll be happy for you, if they’re not then they aren’t worth your time! Now do an old man a favour and cheer up for god’s sake!’  


Sanji stood still for a short moment, frozen before a small smile crept onto his face. He knew his adoptive father would say something like that. In his heart he knew Zeff was right, he’d said the same thing to zoro earlier that day almost word for word; but doubt still clouded his mind.  


Now he had heard those words for someone else he could stay strong a focused. If Zeff could tell that there was something special between him and Zoro he only hoped that Luffy and the rest of his friends could see the same thing. Deep down he knew they would accept their relationship without hesitation, so why was he worrying so much?  


Sanji combed his fingers through his hair and straightened his jacket before nodding at Zeff in appreciation.  


‘Thanks old man’  


Zeff slapped the cook on the back in a good gesture, then turned and began walking back into the restaurant. He paused when he reached the doorway and called out to the blond over his shoulder.  


‘Who you calling old? Breaks over, now get back in that kitchen you lousy eggplant!’  


Sanji growled behind the old mans back and reluctantly followed after him.  


He couldn’t wait until his shift was over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary \- It's been two years since their relationship changed for the better and everyone is surprised when they find out. When trouble forms Sanji and Zoro fight to protect what they love, - each other.
> 
> Author's Note
> 
>  **Warnings** – **Yaoi romance scenes** and minor swearing.
> 
>  **Many thanks to everyone who has favourited and followed this story.** **I Haven't received many reviews so I'm interested to know what you think of the story so far, don't be shy to tell me what you think.**
> 
> **Sorry for the delay, I've been feeling a bit unproductive lately. Anyway here is the latest chapter; enjoy!**
> 
> **Unexpected Love**

Zoro stifled a yawn as he strolled over to a nearby drinks machine at a slow, leisurely pace. Dipping his right hand into one of his short pockets he rummaged around before pulling out a handful of coins and slotted a few of them into the vender in front of him and pocketed the rest. He pressed a few buttons on the keypad to select a hot beverage and almost instantly the machine began to whir and hum loudly.

After a few short seconds there was a click and the noise stopped. Zoro reached down and plucked the small plastic cup from its holder. The strong, satisfying smell of coffee made his nose tingle and the heat from the insulating cup warmed his hand pleasantly.

Without hesitation he lifted the drink to his lips and took a small sip, savouring the bitter taste. The green haired lifeguard sighed in contentment; to him there was nothing better than enjoying a steaming hot coffee in the afternoon when the noisy morning rush of swimmers and athletes had ceased leaving the fitness centre silent and empty.

Zoro took a large swig of his drink, quickly downing the rest of the cups contents. He winced slightly at the unpleasant aftertaste; to him the coffee wasn't anywhere near as good as Sanji's, but it was bearable.

He tossed the empty plastic cup into the bin beside him and began a slow walk down the empty corridor ahead of him. Right now there was nothing that could ruin his peaceful afternoon.

'Zoroooo!'

Accept a certain individual.

His toes curled when he heard a loud, high pitched voice squeal his name from behind him. He groaned in annoyance, but chose to stay quiet. Hopefully if he ignored them the person calling him would get bored and walk away…

'Zoro darlinggg!'

He shuddered as the familiar voice echoed through his ear drums, the silence had been worth a try.

Resisting the strong urge to run, he stopped and turned around to face the shrieking feminine figure calling his name. He scowled as the individual approached him, skipping gaily on their long legs, he should have known it would be them ruining his one moment of peace.

His scowl grew as the skinny dark haired man came closer and suddenly flung himself on top of him, wrapping his arms securely around the lifeguard's neck, he clung to him tightly.

'Zoro baby I've missed you! Did you survive the weekend without me?'

Zoro growled in irritation at the unmistakable face of Bon Clay, pouting with a face full of make-up.

'Gah! What are you doing you moron? Get off me!' he yelled, pulling frantically at Bon's arms around his neck to try and loosen his grip.

'Don't be so silly darling, let Bonny give you a hug!' Bon whined.

Zoro pulled himself free from the man's grasp and took a large step backwards, glaring grumpily at the hyperactive camp man stood in front of him.

'How many god damn times do I have to tell you about personal space?!' he snapped. He rubbed his temples and moaned miserably as he felt the familiar aching sensation of an oncoming headache pounding its way into his skull.

'Relax lovey! You're so uptight, come here and let me give you a massage!' Bon lounged forward playfully with his arms outstretched wide. Zoro swiftly sidestepped to avoid being caught in another crushing grasp and darted down the hallway as fast as he could.

Bon immediately chased after him, gracefully striding on his tippy toes.

'Don't be so shy Zoro, I promise I'll be gentle!' the tall man called, pouting his bright pink lips. A small group of athletes they passed in the corridor looked on in confusion.

As the pair dashed around a corner, Zoro caught sight of an open and ran through it without hesitation, annoyingly Bon followed in quick pursuit.

The room they had stumbled into happened to be the fitness centres staff room, where two figures were currently sat opposite one another on comfy blue chairs; the pair didn't batter an eyelid as the lifeguard dashed through the door with Bon sprinting after him.

'Stay away from me you pervert!' Zoro yelled, weaving in and out a row of plastic chairs.

Bon skidded on the grey laminate floor and came to a halt when he and Zoro were separated by a pool table in the middle of the room. The pair both paused silently, standing opposite each other for a short moment. They both stood panting to catch their breath, staring at each other; each daring the other to make the next move.

There was a loud snigger from across the room and Zoro glanced over his shoulder to see a small pink haired girl, sat in the corner laughing at him in amusement. The short moment he turned around was Bon's opportune moment. In a split second he sprinted around the corner of the table and before he could react, Zoro found himself staggering under Bon's weight as he jumped on his back.

'Zoro, why do you run from me!' the lanky dark haired man whimpered, hugging his neck tightly.

By this point, the pink haired girl was laughing so hard that she began holding her stomach and kicking her legs up and down. The man next to her wearing a fuzzy black and white hat smirked in amusement and rubbed his goateed chin with one hand.

Zoro scowled irritably and continued tugging on Bon's tight grasp, urging him to let go.

He glared at the two smug faces mocking him.

'Don't just sit there, help me assholes!'

'Hmmm what do you think Perona, should we help him out?' the man asked his companion, an amused smirk still visible on his face.

Perona's laughter died down and she wiped the moisture from the corners of her eyes, carefully to avoid smudging her make-up.

'You must be kidding Law!' she smiled deviously, 'I haven't laughed this hard in ages!'

Zoro growled menacingly, still trying to shake Bon's from his shoulders.

'Get off me Bon before I try and drown you in the god damn swimming pool you ass!' he snapped.

'Oi Bon, don't you have an aerobics class right about now?' Law inquired, an eyebrow raised as he glanced at his wrist watch lazily.

'Oh no! I'm going to be late, I must leave you Zoro, farewell darling!' Bon wailed dramatically, releasing Zoro from his grasp. He twirled on his tippy toes and blew the green haired lifeguard a kiss as he strode out door.

'I'm coming ladies!' he yelled.

Zoro sighed in relief and rubbed the stiffness from his neck before falling back into the nearest seat and lounging back comfortably opposite law and Perona.

'I'm getting a restraining order on that nut job' Zoro moaned pitifully, shifting his feet in front of him to get more relaxed.

'Don't tell me the weddings cancelled?' Law joked, feigning a sad expression. The lifeguard growled grouchily and Law held up his tattooed hands in surrender.

'Kidding, Kidding!'

'Relax he's gone now' Perona smirked at the Lifeguard irked expression with glee.

'Yeah, beside It's not our fault you give off the gay vibe' Law snickered.

'Eh? Rich coming from the guy wearing eyeliner…' Zoro mused, grinning in satisfaction when Trafalgar's smile switched to an annoyed frown.

'It's guy liner ok!' he snapped defensively.

'Heh, gay liner more like' the lifeguard grinned, quickly tilting his head to one side to avoid being hit by the magazine Law toss at his face.

'You're just jealous because you wish you had style like me, I mean seriously Roronoa who dyes their hair green anyway?' he snorted.

'How many times do I have to tell you it's not dyed damn it!' Zoro huffed, 'and style? Heh, your stupid hat looks like road kill'

Trafalgar stroked his prized black and white hat absentmindedly, mumbling petty insults under his breath.

Perona sighed and rolled her eyes at the pairs childish bickering and picked up a random magazine from the table to her left and flicked through it in boredom.

'Next time you get a coffee I'm spiking it with weed killer' Law threatened moodily.

'Shut up you homo' Zoro snorted.

'Takes one to know one' the man retorted, 'that reminds me, how are things with that pretty little blond of yours?' he teased, smiling widely as he saw Zoro's cheeks begin to turn a light shade of pink.

'None of your business' he huffed defensively, crossing his arms.

Perona suddenly lost interest in the magazine she was reading as she heard the new topic of conversation.

'Hey Law, maybe we should get Black Legs number; then we can finally find out once and for all if the carpet matches the curtains' Perona joked, peering over the publication in her hands she watched in glee as the lifeguard turned red with discomfort.

'Shut up woman!' he snapped, glaring at the pink haired girl.

'I saw you both shopping last week, walking hand in hand' she smirked, leaning forward slightly in her chair until she was merely inches away from the green haired man's face.

'You should have seen it Law, it was so adorable!' she squealed, pinching Zoro's cheek.

'Stalker!' he growled, slapping her hand away and rubbing his cheek.

Law hummed in hilarity as he observed his co workers bickering loudly.

'I wasn't stalking you! I have better things to do with my time, like clothes shopping!' Perona huffed, leaning back in her chair.

Zoro grunted irritably and propped his feet up on the small table in front of him.

'Why were you shopping anyway?' the pink haired girl inquired, 'out shopping for a new pair of handcuffs?' she teased.

Law groaned in the seat next to her, closing his eyes and holding his head.

'Thank you Perona, for that lovely image' he muttered sarcastically.

'Pervert!' Zoro yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the girl.

'Oh, so you don't deny it then?' she smirked, flicking her long pig tails over her shoulder.

'What the fuck is this? I came in here for a break not interrogation!'

Perona giggled softly and rested her elbows on her knees and rested her chin on her clasped hands.

'Never mind that, the real question is… who tops?' she questioned, battering her eyelashes innocently.

'W-what?!' Zoro spluttered.

'Perona my dear, you are embarrassing the poor man' Law sniggered.

Zoro stood up from his seat and strode towards the door quickly.

'Hey! Where are you going? You haven't answered my question!' Perona yelled at his retreating figure.

The green haired man groaned and carried on walking.

'To drown myself…' he grumbled.

Law and Perona chuckled heartily as they heard another shout from the hallway.

'God damn it Bon, leave me alone!'

They laughed hard, holding their sides and wiping tears from their eyes.

Work had never been so fun.

PAGE BREAKKKKKKKKK

' _What the fuck did you say to me asshole?!'_

' _Oh, so you're deaf and stupid?' the green haired teen spat at the skinny blond in front of him heatedly._

' _Ugh you're stupid, I can't believe I have to breath the same air as you' the blond growled, scowling in displeasure._

' _Piss off!' the other teen spat, gritting his teeth in annoyance._

' _Sanji! Zoro! Pack it in!' a red haired girl shrieked loudly from behind them._

' _Ahh Nami my dear! I am so sorry that you have to listen to me put this arrogant brute in his place!' Sanji swooned, gazing longingly at the girls attractive figure._

' _Fuck you shit cook, I didn't do anything!' Zoro yelled defensively._

' _Ehh?' Sanji snapped out of his loving gaze and walked over to the muscley teen in long quick strides._

' _Who do you think you are talking to me like that?!' he snapped, glaring icy daggers towards the other man through the gap in his short blonde hair, covering one side of his face._

_Not far away, a large group of teenagers and adolesants sat together on a large bench in the school court yard, listening in on the pair's argument._

' _Geez, do those two ever stop fighting?' Usopp sighed, cleaning a pair of goggles with the bottom of his shirt._

_His best friend Chopper sat beside him, looking on with wide teary eyes and nibbling anxiously on a stick of candy floss._

' _Why can't Zoro and Sanji be friends?' Chopper sniffed sadly._

' _Yo! Zoro bro, Sanji bro; Relax man!' A tall, well built and blue haired figure shouted, pushing a pair of black shades up his nose._

' _Yohohohoho! It's no use Franky, I'm afraid that it would take a miracle to break there bickering!' Brook chuckled energetically, as he sat beside the group on the bench top with his skinny legs propped on the seat beneath him._

_Robin looked up from the thick, worn book she was reading and gazed at the argumentative pair before continuing her reading._

' _It would seem that there are some issue between them that perhaps need to be resolved' she stated in a calm, relaxed tone; nearly inaudible amongst the loud chatter and shouting outside in the school complex._

' _That's it, I've had enough!' Nami scowled, striding away from the arguing pair, she walked over to the bench where the rest of her friends were sat and grabbed her bag from under the table._

' _Oi Nami, where are you going?' Usopp asked nervously when he saw the red heads angered expression._

' _Somewhere peaceful and quiet, away from those two!' she snapped, pointing at the fighting pair behind her._

' _Augh seriously, where's Luffy when you need him!' she growled, shrugging her bag onto her shoulder she turned on her heel and began to walk away in the opposite direction._

' _I'll see you guys later!' she called, disappearing into a large crowd of students loitering around._

_The remaining group sat in an awkward silence, all contemplating on following her; when suddenly a unexpected loud shout made them all jump in surprise._

' _I've had enough of your bullshit!'_

_They all turned around to see Zoro shaking with anger, his fists clenched by his sides. After fifteen minutes of constant arguing and bickering with the blond in front of him he'd finally lost his temper. Sanji was about to shout back and put Zoro in his place when the green haired man began yelling loudly._

' _I'm sick of your shit you know that?!'_

_Everyone around them went quiet and passers by paused to watch the student rant angrily._

' _Every fucking day I have to put up with this crap, and listen to your whining and bitching for no god damn reason!'_

_Sanji's eyes widened in surprise at the accusation, he'd never seen Zoro lose his cool before. He composed himself and was about to give him a piece of his mind but Zoro continued to speak._

' _And you know what? I can't take it anymore!'_

_He stormed past the blond, purposely bumping shoulders with him; Sanji took a step back to regain his balance. He turned around instantly, glaring at Zoro's withdrawing figure._

' _Oi! Where the hell do you think you're going?' he called, glaring at Zoro's back._

_The green haired teen didn't stop and carried on walking._

' _As far away from you as possible jerk!' he yelled, storming off; leaving Sanji standing alone feeling rather speechless._

_As Zoro zigzagged around the school complex, he turned a random corner and saw a familiar face walking towards him._

' _Aww man detention sucks, I'm so glad it's over!' a boy with short, messy black hair grumbed to himself. The boy looked up and saw Zoro coming his way._

' _Hey Zoro!' he chirped cheerfully, grinning from ear to ear._

_His grin quickly disappeared when he saw the angered expression on his best friends face as he stormed past him in quick strides, walking straight past him without greeting him._

' _Hey Zoro! what's wrong?' he called, puzzled._

' _Ask curly brow!' he spat and disappeared through a set of double doors into a tall, grey building._

_Luffy looked over at his large group of friends, who were sat together only a few feet away. They were all sat in complete stillness watching Sanji, who was stood nearby, staring at the pavement in a trace like state; looking completely lost. Luffy frowned at the unusual scene._

' _Did I miss something?'_

_No one graced him with an answer, they only looked on in the direction there green haired friend had left. Luffy turned around and ran off to find him._

' _Zoro!'_

' _Hey Zoro!'_

' _ZORO!'_

**PAGEBREAK PAGE BREAK**

'Wah?!'

Zoro sat up quickly, snapping out of his daze and looked around in shock; he didn't remember drifting off into a daydream. His gaze went straight to the swimming pool in front of him. He expected to see someone struggling and drowning, so he was confused when everything appeared to be calm and normal.

It was then he heard giggling and snorts of laughter.

He turned around to see a familiar blond beside him, leaning against an empty chair to his right.

'Oh man your face was priceless!' he chuckled, holding his sides in amusement.

Zoro stared at Sanji for a break moment before sending him a moody glare.

'Are you trying give me a heart attack or what?' he scowled, 'I thought someone was drowning you fucker!' he snapped, trying to calm his racing pulse and ignore the creeping feeling of embarrassment.

Sanji stopped laughing and took a deep breath, whipping small tears of laughter from his eyes.

'Oi, don't get arsey with me Marimo, It's not my fault you were daydreaming' he grinned.

The blond walked behind the chair his partner was sitting in and leaned down to wrap his arms around his neck and rested his head on the man's shoulder. He looked up to meet Zoro's piercing gaze.

'So is that what you get paid for now?' he teased.

'I wasn't daydreaming…' Zoro pouted childishly, crossing his arms.

'Ahh of course, man don't daydream right?' Sanji teased, smiling at the man's stubbornness and pressed a small, gentle kiss to the bottom of Zoro's jaw before pulling away to stand in front of him.

'Come on asshole, let's go home; dinner won't make itself…'

Zoro reluctantly rose from the chair he was sitting in and stretched out his back, popping his aching muscles. He reached out and took Sanji by the hand, lancing their fingers together and led him away from the outdoor pool in another direction.

'Oi, this isn't the way out you idiot' Sanji huffed.

'I know, I need to get my jacket, it's still in my locker… you idiot' Zoro mocked, imitating Sanji's expression.

After walking through a fire exit and down a small, isolated hallway Zoro pulled the chef into a side room. As they took a few steps into the dark, dingy space the lights suddenly flicked into life; illuminating many rows of tall grey lockers. The lifeguard tugged Sanji's arm in another direction and they moved along, further into the back of the room.

'Don't mimic me you ape face' Sanji growled, unimpressed with his partners weak imitation of himself; 'or you'll be sleeping on the couch' he threatened jokingly.

Zoro snorted in amusement.

The pair turned another corner and walked alongside another row of lockers until finally Zoro stopped in front of an old battered looking one in the far corner with the number 59 engraved in the centre. He let go of Sanji's hand and after a few seconds of fiddling around in his left pocket he pulled out a small silver key and opened the metal door.

The blond stood next to him looked on in boredom and began tapping one foot rhythmically against the floor and looked up, staring at the ceiling in disinterest. Zoro grabbed his jacket from his locker and shrugged it on, he glanced at the cook next to him and noticed how he was not paying him any attention.

The lifeguard grinned deviously and shut the door on his locker, locking it as quietly as he could and pocketed the key slowly, so he didn't break grab the cooks attention. Glancing over his shoulder, the green haired man saw that the room appeared to be completely empty; apart from the two of them.

Zoro grinned in glee, the situation was perfect.

Suddenly, Sanji found himself snapped out of his daze as he felt himself being pushed backwards, his back hit a locker behind him with a soft thud. He looked up to see a pair of dark, mischievous eyes looking down on him.

Sanji growled grouchily, glaring at the man responsible for his uncomfortable position.

'Something wrong?' Zoro asked, his voice portraying innocence.

The blond furrowed his curly eyebrows and shifted slightly again the hard metal he was leaning against in an effort to push himself forward, Zoro however pushed him back effortlessly.

'Oi what are you doing?!' he snapped heatedly, Zoro smirked and leaned towards him; getting closer until their foreheads were touching.

'I dunno, wanna find out?' he purred seductively.

'Listen Marimo, you better get off me right now before I kick your god damn – Ahhhh!'

Sanji's rant was cut short when he felt Zoro begin to nip and lick his collarbone teasingly. For a moment he forgot his anger and couldn't help but utter a small moan of appreciation as he felt Zoro's strong hands work there way up his back, massaging his spine; he shuddered under his touch.

'Zoro we-'

'Relax' the lifeguard mumbled.

He began kissing Sanji's neck and jaw line and he could feel a pleasant warmth radiating from his skin. The blond felt Goosebumps all over his body when he heard Zoro's deep, relaxing masculine voice go straight through him.

'What if someone see's us?' Sanji hissed, trying to sound angry; but his voice betrayed him as it came out as a soft groan.

Zoro paused for a moment and looked his lover in the eyes, smiling.

'Then they'll get a very, nice surprise' he whispered in a low, silky undertone.

He leaned down and caught the cooks lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Sanji shifted against Zoro's weight pushing against him to get more comfortable against the cold, hard locker digging into his back and unintentionally grinded himself against Zoro's left hip. The pair both groaned in sync and Sanji felt his legs wobble as a pleasant feeling of bliss passed through every part of his body.

The fear, anger and anxiety Zoro felt from the day dream he'd had only moments ago was by now almost completely forgotten. He had as he did often inadvertently remembered a dim, sad memory from the past; although he and Sanji hadn't always seen eye to eye, now their relationship was entirely different from the one he'd remembered those short years ago.

As Sanji kissed Zoro back, the lifeguard reminded himself that he was in the present, something which he was thankful for.

Life was perfect, and nothing in the world could take that feeling of happiness and contentment away from both of them.

… For Now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary \- It's been two years since their relationship changed for the better and everyone is surprised when they find out. When trouble forms Sanji and Zoro fight to protect what they love, - each other.
> 
> Author's Note
> 
>  **Warnings** – **Yaoi romance** and minor swearing.
> 
> _Italic – Language change (Japanese)_
> 
> **Here I am with another chapter, and you will be pleased to know this is the start of the main plot, which means no more filler, woohoo! I confess there is no good reason why this update was delayed… only because I am currently addicted to reading Sherlock Holmes fan fiction…**
> 
> **Hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it; don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts; enjoy.**
> 
> ****

' _Oni giri!'_

Zoro lunged forward, slicing the air with three razor sharp swords. He slashed at a large sand bag hanging from the ceiling in front of him and with quick precision he cut it clean in half.

There was a dull thud as the bottom of the brown sack hit the floor and its contents began to spill over a black mat beneath it. Zoro took a deep breath and sheathed his swords, glancing at the destroyed bag in front of him. He squinted as he analysed the slit he'd made into the weak material.

He scowled in dissatisfaction - it was lopsided.

The swordsman growled and began rubbing his bad eye, muttering moodily under his breath.

'Fuck's sake,' he grumbled.

' _Still trying to conquer your blind spot I see?'_

Zoro looked up when he heard the familiar sound of his native language. Looking over his shoulder he saw a familiar tall, dark haired man sitting on a large stack of crash mats behind him. The man's gold hawk like eyes appeared to be analysing him with a piercing stare.

' _What's it to you hawk eyes?'_ the green haired man griped, glaring at him bad temperedly.

The man barely reacted to his words, only smirking slightly; the neatly trimmed facial hair around his jaw made his smile look almost intimidating.

' _You appear to be in a rather bad tempered mood this afternoon Roronoa,'_ Mihawk observed calmly, noticing the look of frustration in his eyes that he recognised only too well.

Mihawk rose to his feet and crouched, jumping off the stack of mats, he landed on his feet gracefully, almost like a feline and he walked across the room towards Zoro at a slow, relaxed pace. When he reached the centre of the room, he stood next to the petulant young man and followed his gaze to the destroyed sack and it's contents littering the floor.

Mihawk turned sharply on his heel and walked towards a pair of traditional sliding doors only a few feet away from them.

' _Come,'_ he called, motioning for Zoro to follow him.

Zoro sighed in annoyance and reluctantly followed the older man out of the dojo using long, quick strides. The pair strolled down a long hallway passing many busy classrooms as they walked, they both glanced at the rooms filled with students, young and old.

Each classroom served a different teaching purpose, most rooms were filled with martial arts students in white gowns, surrounded by safety mats; punching bags and other apparatus. The other rooms however were for teaching Zoro's favourite hobby, Kendo.

Following Mihawk into a small, isolated room with sliding doors away from the noise and chatter, he paused and stood in the doorway, looking over his shoulder he continued to watch the kendo class who were only a few feet away. As he observed the buzzing atmosphere he began to feel nostalgic.

Just seeing the dark robed uniform reminded him how much he loved Kendo. The sound of the metal blades clashing together as two opponents fought for dominance sent shivers up his spine and he could almost feel the familiar rush and exhilaration of a good workout just from watching a group of strangers. A small, sad smile graced his face as remembered his days as a student.

He practiced kendo as often as he could, for the enjoyment but more importantly for a promise.

' _I'm going to become the greatest swordsman in the world!'_

Many people had laughed at him as a child we he told them of his dream, it was only as he got older people began to take him seriously. Zoro's mind continued to wander as he began thinking of the promise he'd made to a close friend many years ago, a friend whose name was tattooed across his left wrist in small, elegant Hiragana characters. He ran his fingers over the writing absentmindedly.

' _Kunia.'_

A loud clatter snapped him out of his daze and he turned to see Mihawk placing two cups of steaming hot tea on a wooden table. He sighed and shut the door behind him, before kneeling on a padded cushion in front of the other man. He nodded in thanks and raised the cup to his lips before hesitantly taking a small sip. He spluttered and coughed as an unexpected strong taste burned his mouth and filled his chest with warmth.

He looked up and glared at Mihawk, scowling at the smirk on the man's face.

'I thought perhaps you were in need of something a little stronger than a normal cup of tea,' Mihawk mused in satisfaction. 'Too strong?'

Zoro placed the cup to one side and cleared his throat.

'Geez how much booze did you put in there?' he gasped, his throat still burning from the familiar taste of whisky.

Mihawk continued smirking in amusement. 'Oh just a dash'.

'That's not booze, I bet its fucking poison,' Zoro grumbled, eyeing the cup suspiciously.

'If I intended to kill you Roronoa I would prefer to use a blade,' hawk eyes stated in a dull, bored monotone.

'Is there any point to all this?' the green haired man asked in disinterest. Mihawk observed that he looked more tired and weary than usual.

'Can a man not invite another man to drink tea with him without having any other intentions?' the older man inquired, his face passive and emotionless.

Zoro snorted, choosing not to answer his question. The relationship between the two of them was odd to say the least, Zoro and Mihawk wouldn't regard each other as friends, neither enemies. Although the green haired swordsman one day planned to surpass Dracule as the best swordsman in the world, he didn't see him as a companion; they just shared the same interests. Perhaps they were better described loosely as acquaintances, which gave Zoro a good reason to be suspicious of the other man's sudden hospitality.

' _There has been much gossip going around lately,'_ the older man stated, shifting forward slightly to place his tea cup on the table in front of him.

Zoro gave the man his full attention, curious and confused by the sudden unexpected language change he met the Mihawk's gaze and raised an eyebrow, signalling him to continue.

' _It would seem that word has spread quickly of your friend Mugiwara's return,'_ the swordsman declared, his face suddenly portrayed a much more serious emotion then the relaxed expression he held previously. Zoro's eyes widened in surprise.

' _How did you –'_

' _Word on the street has it that one of Mugiwara's rivals caught word of his return and isn't pleased at all,'_ Hawk eyes uttered, interrupting Roronoa in a solemn manor.

' _Who?_ ' Zoro quizzed, suddenly feeling edgy and agitated. He began fidgeting where he sat as his mind buzzed with questions and thoughts about the new found information he was receiving.

' _A man with blue hair and a red nose, I was not told his name; apparently he has quite a temper…'_ Dracule conveyed, watching Zoro's expression change with mild curiosity. His face showed anger and pure hatred.

' _Buggy,_ ' he spat, clenching his teeth and screwing his face up in displeasure as if the name left a bad taste in his mouth. It had been many years since he'd last encountered the man, but he could remember the brief meeting as clear as day. Zoro growled in irritation as he remembered seeing the smug smirk on his face when he'd picked a fight with Luffy. The fight had ended in Luffy's favour with Buggy running with his tail between his legs.

Buggy was weak. So why did he have a sudden interest in Luffy?

It didn't make any sense.

' _Who told you this?_ ' the green haired man questioned with intense curiosity.

Mihawk took a sip of tea before shrugging calmly.

' _No one you need to know about.'_

' _Don't play games with me!'_ Zoro snapped in frustration. ' _Tell me everything you know or I'll-'_

' _Silence!_ ' Mihawk yelled, instantly losing his calm demeanour; he slammed his hand down on the table with a loud bang, causing it to jerk and rattle the delicate china sitting on top of it.

Zoro growled indignantly, meeting Mihawk's sharp gaze.

' _I would advise you to remember who you are speaking to Roronoa,'_ he hissed irritably. ' _It is of no concern to you who told me this information; I am merely telling you as a friend of Red Haired Shanks that you should keep a sharp eye'_

Zoro remained quiet and listened intently.

' _I'm sure you are well aware that he cares greatly for the boy and you would agree that it would be quite a shame if anything were to happen to him,_ ' he hissed. The man sighed closing his eyes and tried to regain his composure.

' _I understand you hesitate to trust me but I can assure you Roronoa that although we are not friends my word is trustworthy.'_

Zoro watched the older man closely and seemed to determine that he was trustable. He bowed his head in understanding.

' _Now do me a favour and get out of my sight I have much to attend to, but do not forget this conversation,'_ he urged the younger man, standing to his feet his turned around and fixed his attention to the window, studying the garden and colourful flowers outside in order to calm himself.

'Thanks for the tea,' Zoro muttered, switching back to English.

He quickly got to his feet and turned sharply on his heel. Just as he reached the doorway Mihawks stern voice a voice stopped him.

'Oh and Roronoa? Try to do something about that temper of yours.'

Zoro slammed the door shut on his way out.

Mihawk stood for a short moment, letting out an audible groan of discontent. His rival and his friends never ceased to make his life such a headache.

Meanwhile just a few minutes later Zoro head retrieved his things from the training room and had began his short journey home. He mind still buzzed and his pulse hammered strong in his veins as he was filled with anger from the conversation he'd had only moments ago.

What on earth was Buggy planning?

His thoughts were momentarily inturpted when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out, he read the message.

' 8 o clock at the honey bee, see you soon Zoro! – Luffy : D'

Nervousness filled Zoro's stomach as reread the message and glanced at his watch.

It was five o'clock. In a few hours all his friends would be reunited around one table just like the good old days.

But this time one of them would be sat with him as more than a friend – a lover.

Tonight was the night.

* * *

'I have no idea what to wear!' Sanji wailed loudly, rifling through a large draw of clothes.

He threw various shirts and pants to the floor hastily, only placing a selected few onto the bed behind him. Zoro stood casually in the doorway looking bored, watching the blond's manic behaviour with a mild of interest.

The blond growled in frustration and turned to face his partner.

'Don't just stand there, help me pick something to wear asshole!' he snapped grouchily.

'Just pick a shirt shit cook,' Zoro sighed, 'they all look the same anyway' he grunted, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

Sanji reached down and picked up two shirts from the bedside draw and held them out in front of him at an arm's length.

'They are not the same!' he huffed indignantly, 'See? They are different shades of-'

'Priss' Zoro muttered under his breath.

The blond stopped midsentence and sent him a deadly glare. 'Eh, you say something shitty Marimo?'

'Oh nothing...' the life guard smirked, 'I was just wondering which skirt were gonna wear with that seen's though your such a prissy little gir-'

'You are so dead!'

The blond snatched a pillow from the large double bed and threw it in Zoro's direction as hard as he could. The swordsman quickly dived into the bathroom, skidding on the floor in his socks and slammed the door shut behind him; locking it securely. He snickered in amusement as he listened to Sanji ranting and cursing.

'Just pick a shirt princess!' he teased, retreating from the door he grinned as he heard the insults being shouted from the other room.

'Come out here and I'll show you who's a girl you stupid meat head!'

Zoro grinned in glee, teasing the cook was one of his favourite pastimes.

Absentmindedly the green haired man began observing his reflection in the mirror on the bathroom wall a short distance from him. His hair looked tussled and messy, sticking out in all directions. He mused as he recalled Sanji once describing it to him as 'the sexy out of bed look'.

Reaching out, Zoro opened the small cupboard on the left hand side of the mirror and began rummaging through its contents, pushing many bottles and cans – most of which were Sanji's, aside until he found a small tub of hair gel. He unscrewed the lid and rubbed a generous blob between the palms of his hands and began running his fingers through his green mop, slicking it back neatly.

If it was up to him he would have gone out as he was, messy and uncaring. But he knew Sanji would throw a fit and drag his arse back into the bathroom and fix it himself.

He and Sanji were both complete opposites when it came to dress sense. The blond preferred to look neat and presentable, always priding himself with his appearance. He always chose to wear smart attire, expensive shirts and tailored jackets to compliment his skinny figure.

Zoro on the other hand felt quite comfortable wearing loose fitting shirts and baggy jeans.

Which is why he found himself feeling extremely uncomfortable in his current smart attire. His shirt felt like it was strangling him and his trousers felt tight clingy.

Satisfied his hair looked somewhat neater he washed and dried his hands and began fiddling with the buttons on his white shirt, unbuttoning a few top buttons so that the fabric was no longer constricting his neck. He contemplated on having a quick shave when he saw his stubbled chin in the mirror but decided against it when a loud shout interrupted his thoughts.

'Get your arse out here Marimo or we'll be late!'

He pulled his phone from his pocket to check the time.

It was 7:35; they both had less than half an hour before they were due at the restaurant.

Shit.

The green haired man quickly strode out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and grabbed his wallet from the foot of the bed before making a dash for the front door, shrugging on his jacket as he did so. He spotted his shoes by the door and bent down to put them on when abruptly a loud whistle from behind him made him turn in surprise.

'You know those trousers show off your arse quite nicely' Sanji purred teasingly, leaning against the front door the blond was twirling a set of keys around his fingers and eyeing Zoro's toned figure like a hungry predator.

'Pervert...' the swordsman snorted.

He quickly slipped on his shoes and looked up to see Sanji still staring at him with a sharp gaze, it felt almost as if the cook was mentally undressing him.

'Oi, why are you looking at me like that?' Zoro stuttered, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

'Where's you tie Marimo?' the blond questioned with a glare, he stepped forward and poked Zoro's collar bone sharply with his index figure.

'I'm not wearing one!' Zoro scowled, swatting the blonds hand away. 'Ties are stupid,' he grumbled.

'Well sounds like you have something in common then' Sanji smirked teasingly.

'You're just jealous of my style shit cook,' Zoro joked as the pair exited the apartment, trudging down what seemed like a never ending flight of stairs.

'You wouldn't know style if it slapped you in the face,' the chef retorted, smirking at the annoyance on the other man's face. 'Now stop dawdling or I'll push you down these stairs.'

The green haired man sighed and reluctantly followed him to the car park. The next few moments were seemed like a blur. Zoro stared out the window in a daze from the passenger seat, watching the city lights and pedestrians outside. Sanji tugged and adjusted his suit every time they stopped at a set of traffic lights and Zoro could hear his fingers constantly tapping against the steering wheel; a sign that he was desperately craving a cigarette. It only felt like he was in the car a few seconds when he was snapped out of his thoughts as the car draw to a stop, Sanji fumbled with his lighter and pulled a cigarette from his top pocket before turning the keys in the ignition.

When the engine cut out the pair found themselves sitting in an awkward silence, the only audible noise was the outside traffic and the familiar smell of Sanji's nicotine fix. As they sat together staring at the restaurant ahead of them Zoro began to feel on odd sensation in the pit of his stomach as he had a moment of realisation.

He felt a mixture of excitement and anxiousness as he realised his friends were only a few short steps away.

Friends who he hadn't seen or spoken to in over two years.

This thought made him feel uneasy, it felt as if there were butterflies fluttering around inside of his stomach.

His apprehensiveness must have shown as he was snapped out of his thoughts when a slender hand rested gently on top of his own. He looked up to meet Sanji's comforting gaze.

'Come on Marimo, let's go.'

As he gazed intently at Sanji's striking blue eyes and reassuring smile it felt as if all his worries had been lifted in a single moment.

He remember he wasn't alone.

It was hard to believe that just a few short years ago the pair had a strange friendship between them filled with anger and disagreement. But know things were entirely different.

The couple exited the car with modest smiles and walked into the Honey Bee Restaurant hand in hand.

Now they would be reunited with their pals, just like the good old days.

But this time not as friends, but lovers.


End file.
